Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Littlebird16
Summary: Dru Anderson was brought up by nosferat after her mother was killed. She never thought that she would turn against the one who raised her; she had always blindly followed orders. But now she thinks for herself and is starting to realize that maybe everything isn't as it should be. Summary sucks, but come on? Who's actually good at them?
1. Chapter 1

I stand on the corner of the street and do a quick scan of the inside of the coffee shop. August was already inside sipping from a flask which I suspected was Vodka. He was never a coffee person.

I can see him searching the passing crowd for any sign of me, but I had carefully tucked myself out of sight. Until I had scoped the whole situation out, I wasn't showing myself. There are other djamphirs lingering around with him. Closer inspection identifies them as members of the Council.

I dawdle around for several minutes longer, reassuring myself that I wasn't walking into a trap. I breeze through the doors of the cafe with ease and have ordered my latte before he even knows that I'm here.

August stands, his eyes lighting up and the others follow his lead. They look me over; some are awed, others are lit with recognition. It must have been my mother they were thinking of. My heart squeezes down on itself and I push the thought away with force.

"Dru-girl!" He does a quick assessment of my apparel which consists of black sweatpants and my favorite Jack Daniel's tank top. "You're looking nice this morning, sweetheart." He smirks and I want to punch him.

"Shut up, August. You're lucky I bothered to put pants on this morning." Oh yes. I was in _a mood_.

"One of _those_ days, huh?"

"When I get a call at four in the afternoon, and you don't tell me what you need, I get crabby," I tell him flatly.

"Ah. Yes. The joys of the reversal of nights and days." Someone behind August clears their throat. I'm positive that it was the redhead.

"Uh. Right. Dru? This is Kir, Bru-" he begins. I wave my hand impatiently.

"Hiro, Bruce, Alton, Ezra, Marcus, and Kir. I know. They're all on my Hit List." Everyone freezes in confusion, not fully understanding what a "Hit List" was, but knowing that it probably wasn't good.

I glance at August. "You haven't told them." I make it more of a statement than a question. He pales. "No."

The barista ambles over with my coffee. I gesture for August to continue. He swallows hard and turns to meet their eyes.

"She works for Sergej."

I grunt my confirmation. Taking my coffee from the waitress, I tip her and prop my feet up in the seat in front of me, waiting for the comments to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys:) Okay, first I apologize for taking a while to update. I won't take this long to update next time. Thanks to anyone taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think. My chapters aren't usually short as the first chapter I promise. I just needed something to get the ball rolling. Okay, so here goes...

"You what?!"

"How could you?"

"Traitor! Ephialtes!"

I roll my eyes and take a sip of my coffee. August glares at each of the offenders which happen to be Marcus and Kir. Shocker.

"Calm down," August growls. Bruce regards me with curiosity as does Hiro.

"Dearest, child. Would you care to defend yourself?" asks Hiro calmly. I can tell that he's trying his hardest to figure out _why. _

I ponder whether I want to tell them the truth or live up to my badass-ness. But the truth was, I _wanted_ them to know. I'd never told anyone. But on the other hand, it would probably get back to _him_. And that would be Bad News.

I shake my head and smirk. "Nope. It's true."

The aspect flickers over Bruce briefly, but he forces it back with difficulty. Ezra looks uncomfortable.

"This is like Christophe all over again," someone mutters. The name perks my ears up and I open my mouth to respon- a flash of gray appears outside and I catch onto it immediately. Tracking the movement with my eyes into the shadow of an alley, Ash appears, gold eyes flashing. I leap up, my chest pounding, in part fear and part annoyance.

I should have never have been _tracked_. I was damn near impossible to follow.

"Got to go," I say, tossing the words over my shoulder with a cocky, uncaring smile.

"Wait! Dru, please!" calls August. But I'm already gone, flashing out the door, onto the street. Ash turns with a wolfish sort of grin on his face and my stomach turns over hard. The only reason Ash would be sent to fetch me was if _he_ wanted me.

"Where have you been, Little Bird?" Sergej asks me coldly. I meet his dark, cruel eyes without flinching. Something I had worked myself up to and considered it a high enough accomplishment to have considered putting it on my transcript to Harvard.

"If it were any of your business you would know," I reply cooly. A comment like that from anyone else, and they would have been dead. I knew I was valuable enough to him to be kept alive, although with my attitude, I felt like my chances of survival were slimming down.

His hunting aura spreads until his fangs reach the bottom of his chin, scraping slightly along the skin and his pupils dilate, covering the iris and whites of his eyes completely. _**Creepy**_.

I swallow and aim for an apologetic smile. Unfortunately, I think it's more of a grimace.

He glides closer until we're toe to toe. I almost cringe, but manage to refrain with great effort.

He tucks a stray curl behind my ear, not out of affection, but because I think he was OCD. I hadn't bothered to even put it in a ponytail this morning on my way out so it was a tangled, disorderly mess.

"There are some djamphirs giving me some trouble. Put together a group and _exterminate_ them.". He turns away, considering it a done deal.

"Master. It was agreed that I would not be involved in killing djamphirs any longer."

"So then _maim_ them, _intimidate_ them, _stall_ them until the others can finish them. I don't care. Just take care of the _problem_," he orders lazily.

I bow my head respectively. Passing Ash and four other nosferatu I order them along.

Ash seems to know where he's going, so I follow him, reluctant to even be coming along to this massacre. It would go down how it always did: djamphirs being ripped apart and crying for mercy or death. My heart shredding itself apart with each cry of pain and misery. I wished that the nosferatu would kill them quickly, but they liked to cause as much horror as possible.

The vampires had already swarmed ahead onto the djamphirs and I could hear their hateful cries from here, piercing my brain and raising the hair on the back of my neck.

Turning the last corner and slinking into the alley, I don't even bother to look at the djamphir bodies that will undoubtedly be gutted.

I glance up just as a dark figure slams itself into me.

"What the fu-" My words are bit off as my head smashes into the asphalt ground.

I toss my elbow out and catch my attacker in the face. He doesn't even react. Getting a good eyeful of my assailant, I gasp.

It was _him_. _Oh jeez, Dru. You just had to have a smart mouth, didn't you? You're dead because of it and oh my gosh, I forgot to put my laundry in the drye- _

But it wasn't him. I shove him off and he rolls off willingly looking just as shocked as I was.

"You're Christophe Reynard," I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

His winter blue eyes were wider than dinner plates. "Elizabeth?" he breathed, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Yeah. I'm back from the grave," I mutter. For someone who just thought they were going to die, I was being pretty bitchy.

His face drops back into what I assume is his usual emotionless expression. I immediately feel guilty for using sarcasm to cover up the grief it caused over the mention of my mother.

"I'm Dru," I say apologetically, offering a peace between us. He knew a truce when he saw one. He smiles slightly.

The aspect slicks his hair back and keeps it dark. "Christophe," he says. His eyes skim the scene that he'd created.

"I know. Your kill record was my bedtime story." I blurt it out without thinking and compete with a strand of licorice for color.

He turns his head to study me. I guess I'd surprised him greatly. I stare at the ground and rock back on my heels, embarrassed.

"How did you come across that?" His voice betrays nothing.

I shrug instead of answering, giving me time to compose a plausible answer, still not meeting his eyes. "Believe it or not, you're kind of a legend in the Real World."

"What is a little girl like you running around with nosferatu for?" I'm pretty sure it was a question that he'd ready figured out, but I defend myself anyway.

"I showed up _after_ them."

"You came _with_ Ash then."

I feign innocence. "I just saw a wulfen running toward the screams of a vampire. I came to help kill them. I didn't know that he was _with_ them."

He sees right through my lie, and within a second, I'm pinned against a wall.

"What game are you playing, girl?" he growls.

"I gave you my name for a reason. The least you could do is _use_ it." There went my mouth again. I wasn't really in a position to mouth off, but my brain apparently had no qualms about no self-preservation.

"Why are you working for him?" he says, a threat lacing each word.

I pause, looking away from him again. He pushes me firmer against the wall in warning.

I hiss in annoyance. He doesn't seem to care. There went my godlike image I had held him to.

"A truthful answer this time, hmm?"

"It's all I've ever known, _okay_? After my mom died, _he_ was the one to bring me up. _He_ was the one to take care of me, train me. It's all I've ever _known. It's all I've ever known,_" I repeat, hating the way my voice broke over the word "known".

His eyes soften and I use that to my advantage. I knee him in the gut just as Ash leaps for him from behind, effectively ending Christophe's thought process for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Uh. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! I don't know if you guys like it a lot or hate it a lot. Please let me know if I should continue. Thanks, guys!:)

"Very good, little bird. You actually made yourself useful," Sergej says. I bristle at the comment.

Christophe was still passed out on the floor, blond hair flopping into his face, but I knew that he would come to soon; he'd been out for a while.

"So happy to have pleased you, Master." I muster up all the sarcasm floating around in my blood, and package it with as much screw you as my tone would allow, sending it with an icy warning at _him_. That was probably the most effort I'd put into something in a long time, and the effort exhausted me. I needed to exercise my sarcasm more. Yep. That was a great idea.

Unfortunately, _he_ doesn't even blink. "You are the only one who could bring my son back to me. The devil took down anyone whom I sent to bring him to me." That set off several warning bells in my head. I nearly growl, "Then why did you send me?" But I manage to bite my tongue.

_He_ must see the question anyway in my face, despite my holding back. _He_ shrugs, "You were trained by the best. I knew you could bring him in. I wasn't worried about you." _He_ tries to say it sentimentally, but it falls flat and he still sounds like _he_ hates me.

_He_ was lying too. It was true: I was trained by _him_. But I knew in the way that I knew that _he_ had killed my mother and my father recently, that _he_ wanted me dead. And I lived in _fear_ because of that knowledge.

Christophe had stirred. Sergej and I both turn to him in anticipation. Ice blue eyes meet cold, dirt colored ones. The tension in the air is suffocating. Christophe heaves himself off the concrete ground gracefully. He had to be _hurting_ though. Ash could tackle someone _hard_. Training with him was _brutal_.

I won't meet Christophe's eyes. He probably thinks I have a problem with making eye contact with people or something. Really I was just embarrassed and ashamed that I was betraying my own kind.

Ash sits on his haunches at my side. Christophe and _him_ are talking but I block it out, instead focusing on Christophe's movements. He's keeping his balance, so that no one can sneak up on him, and his eyes are continuously moving, watching for a threat. Just I was taught. It hits me then that we were trained by the same person. I nearly gasp out loud.

My eyes must widen at least because Ash shifts his weight to lean in front of me. _He_ had appointed Ash as my personal bodyguard long ago, and Ash was still in charge of protecting me now. When I stiffened, I guess he figured that I'd seen something dangerous and leaned forward out of habit. I snort and nudge him out of my line of sight.

"-Dru." I realize that Christophe and Sergej have finished snarling at each other and that _he_ had commanded me to do something.

"Forgive me, sir. What?"

He looks dangerously close to killing me. I swallow hard. "I _said_ to take him to the chambers. I want him to suffer in there for a few days. No one is to bother him. He can fester in there before I kill him." He turns to Christophe. "Which I will do in the most horrible way possible. The bad children should be brought to heel. And you, my son, should be brought to death for your disobedience. And so you will."


End file.
